


i left my camera on (while we fucked) so sorry

by uhhicry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, Smut, but we all are a little moody, this is a mess, wonwoos a bit of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhicry/pseuds/uhhicry
Summary: Jun just wanted to record his final project. Wonwoo was determined to slurp the fuck out of his empty smoothie bottle.





	i left my camera on (while we fucked) so sorry

Jun was having one the the worst days of his life. On top of his final project being late he also lost his video for film class. Who knows how it happened, but it did, and his teacher won’t extend his time for it. Now not only does he have a 25% drop on an already shitty project, but only a day to refilm on nothing but a lecture film.

So when he gets home and slams the door his roommate should know that he is not in the mood for anything, but it seems Wonwoo hadn’t gotten the memo at all. The first thing he does is peck away and slurp on his empty smoothie cup. The other only seemed to pay attention to his funny youtube videos. While Jun was setting up to film his video Wonwoo busted out laughing and flung back in his chair.

“Hey, Wonwoo, can you please tone it down?”

“Yeah sure.”

And he did quiet down. It was silent save for the few slurps of the nonexistent drink. Jun still didn’t understand why he was still drinking it, but it was good enough for him. He turned on his last light before sitting on a tall stool. 

“Hello everyone. Today we’ll be talking about the fundamentals of-”

“HOLY SHIT!”

Jun flips his head to glare at the younger. While he was laughing his ass off to some stunt dudes Jun was mumbling curse words under his breath. He clenched his teeth to try to calm himself down.

“Wonwoo.”

He doesn't move.

“Wonwoo.” Jun says a little louder this time.

Wonwoo pauses his video and turns to face Jun while pulling out his earbud. “Huh?”

Jun tries not to lose it. “Can you please lower your voice. I’m trying to record.”

“Yeah got you.”

To that Wonwoo turns back to face the computer and clicks play. Jun feels like he can finally relax.

This happens every so often. Jun will be recording for film class and Wonwoo will somehow find a way to interrupt. Whether it be tapping away on his computer for an essay or asking his roommate if they have any more of this in the cabinet. Jun can only take so much before he cracks. However, he can never bite down his attraction for Jeon Wonwoo. 

Sometimes, to blow off steam, they’d fight for no reason. This would usually be in between testing season. One of the most stressful times for a college student. They’d yell and scream to get their anger out, and Jun would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little turned on whenever he got into fights with Wonwoo. The former was just so animalistic when he yelled back. One time he had Junhui pinned against the wall. Whether Jun wanted to make out with him then and there was a secret, so all he'll say is that fighting with Wonwoo wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

However that was not the case today. Jun just wanted to record this video and get it over with. No matter how attractive his roommate is he does not want to fight on such a tight schedule

So Jun restarted the video again, and plastered a smile on his face.

“Hello everyone. In this video we are going to talk about the fundamentals of video recording. First off I am going to give you a list of terms you will hear through out the vid-”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

There was a slam on the desk and a huge burst of laughter.

That was it. Wonwoo had pulled the last straw. Jun didn’t even bother to turn off the camera as he shot up and pulled the earbuds out of his roommate's ears.

Wonwoo looked up in surprise. “What the hell Jun?”

“Did I not ask you multiple times to be quiet while I was recording?” Jun hissed through his teeth. His eyes flickered to watch Wonwoo’s facial expression go from surprise to annoyance. He stood up and snatched the headphones out of Junhui’s hand.

“I said I would be quiet.” Mimicked Wonwoo with a scowl.

“Obviously you weren’t because now I'm over here having to force you to be quiet.”

To that Wonwoo scoffed, “Alright your royal highness. But I’m not the one who’s doing their project last minute.”

That retort made Jun’s blood boil. Wonwoo knew Jun had been working on this video for a week long, and now he’s here dissing him when he obviously knows Jun was working hard these past few weeks.

No matter how much fury his roommate was in Wonwoo kept going, “I’m trying to enjoy my time after writing up two five page essays. Just deal with it for now.”

“How about you just shut the fuck up.”

“How about no.”

“Why is this so hard for you to do?” Jun wailed out. 

Wonwoo inched closer making Jun move back a step.

“Because it’s not my problem.”

“Well it’s my problem. Why is it so hard for you to be quiet?”

Another step.

Wonwoo leaned to Junhui's side and whispered breathlessly, "If I'm that much of a bother then why don't you make me?"

The conversation stops there when Jun realizes he’s been pushed up against a wall. Again. There’s a weird feeling of deja vu. He looks up to see Wonwoo hovering over him with dark eyes and messy hair. He hadn't even realized it because Wonwoo was sitting down, but he looked fine as hell in his buttoned down shirt and tight jeans. Jun shuddered in some weird kind of anticipation. He was definitely screwed.

Then, right when the tension was about to burst, Wonwoo kissed Jun. Light at first, and then deepened at pace. Jun grabbed wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and moaned when he felt the other’s elicit hand roam up the hem of his shirt to caress his skin. Wonwoo took the invite and slipped his tongue to wander around.

In a matter of minutes Jun had been lifted up and set on the nearest flat surface, being the table, and was thoroughly unraveled by Jeon Wonwoo. Jun leaned his body back rutted at whatever he could find as protesting whines slipped out. Wonwoo licked down his throat and nipped at his collar bones, all while his hands digging into the sides of Jun’s hips. He took the opportunity to nip and Junhui’s half exposed torso where his hands had lifted the shirt up. It took all Junhui’s strength to unbutton his shirt and slip it off, only to have them to fall halfway off the shoulders.

Somewhere along the way Wonwoo had pushed Jun down against the table and started unbuttoning his shirt as well, also not failing to slip the other’s sweatpants off in annoyance. Fingers traced along the inside of Jun’s leg. 

“God you’re so pretty,” Wonwoo strained. All Junhui could do against his hammering heart was hum. Another whine threatened to spill from his lips as he felt a sharp pain followed by a tongue tracing a bite in between his legs. This happened a few more times until Wonwoo finally slipped off Jun’s underwear and began to work him.

Jun became a drooling, babbling mess underneath Wonwoo. It wasn’t long before he was begging for more than just his fingers. If it took any longer Jun was sure to pass out. Wonwoo leaned over and was encouraging and whispering sweet nothings into Jun’s ear. Even biting his earlobe as if to help him focus more on what he was saying rather than the immense pleasure.

Not a moment too soon Wonwoo pulled his fingers out and aligned himself with Jun, and didn’t hesitate in entering.

All Jun could see was stars. He didn't even know what was happening. He went from laying the table to leaning on the side with his elbows to keep him up. Wonwoo loved seeing the older squirm underneath his hold, so sometimes he would pull out and smile smugly as Jun sobbed in dissatisfaction.

“Wonwoo, I’m so close.” Jun practically mewled out, causing a low growl to slip from Wonwoo’s throat.

“Fuck me too.” 

Not a second later all Junhui could see was white.

 

Jun woke up to Wonwoo’s relentless snoring. It was no surprise that he woke up in his roommates bed rather than his own. Without waking the other up he slid out from under the covers and tiptoed to his camera, and instead of thinking about what he’s going to say to Wonwoo when he woke up, Jun was thinking about the fact that his camera had recorded everything from last night.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to help me through writers block so i asked my friend for a ship and prompt and i uh i dont know. its way past my bedtime. also film class was bad. never again.


End file.
